


Missing You

by LoriLane33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane33/pseuds/LoriLane33
Summary: Dean comes home to find you asleep and realizes just how much he's missed you.





	Missing You

Dean knew by the time he and Sam got home that you’d be asleep. As hard as you always tried to wait up for them to return home from a hunt, you always ended up falling asleep before they got home. He smiled at the thought of how many times he’d carried you to bed because you’d fallen asleep somewhere in the bunker, whether it be the library, the makeshift living room on the couch, or some other spot.

As he and Sam walked down the steps of the bunker, he expects to see you sleeping not in your room again. He is surprised to find the bunker dark except for one light on in the hall. He grins a bit wider this time; he always loves carrying you to bed, but he loves it even more when you intentionally fall asleep in the bed you two share. It gives him the opportunity to see you completely at peace, dreaming away as he admires you.

After quietly clapping Sam on the shoulder in a silent ‘goodnight’, he opens the door to your bedroom. He half expects you to still be awake in bed, reading one of your favorite novels for the sixty-fifth time. What he’s met with, though, never ceases to take his breath away.

When he opens the door, the light from the hallway illuminates your sleeping form, you facing away from the door. Peeking over from in front of you is the stuffed Christmas reindeer he’d gotten for you as something for you to cuddle with on nights he was away, your claim being that you just needed something. He hears your even breathing, your chest rising and falling with every breath and he wonders how easily your dreams came to you tonight.

Taking another quiet step towards you, Dean’s breathing catches in his throat; you’re the most beautiful angel that he knows he doesn’t deserve. He sees the curve of your figure underneath the blanket, and how breathtakingly adorable you look curled up around your reindeer. Your face free of worry, your lips upturned in the slightest of smiles, and your short hair beginning to stick up in what would become your bed head in the morning. Tempted to let himself brush his fingers across your cheek, or the bridge of your nose, or even run them through your hair, Dean thinks better of it and refrains from doing just that. He can’t take his eyes off of you. The only word he has ever been able to come up with when trying to describe you is perfection.

Dean chuckles to himself when he’s again hit with the realization of just how lucky he is to have you.

Finally, he decides he’s missed you too much to spend this much time just thinking about you and silently toes off his boots. Not far behind, his jeans and flannel are shucked, leaving him in his boxers and his t-shirt. With one last glance at your reindeer, Dean picks up the covers and crawls into bed. Letting his arms find their way around your waist he pulls you into his chest, folding himself around you and the reindeer.

“God, I missed you, Y/n,” is what he mumbles into your hair as he places a kiss to the crown of your head. He hears you sigh and settle into him, making him feel whole again, making him smile as sleep overtakes him.


End file.
